mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 2
is the second volume of the Mondaiji-tachi Light Novel series. The volume is adapted into episodes 6-10 of the animated adaptation. Summary In Japanese 「打倒！魔王！」を掲げた“ノーネーム”に舞い込んできたのは、北の火龍誕生祭への招待状。そこに魔王が来るという予言があったという。もちろん問題児たちは一筋縄ではいかなく、黒ウサギを置いて北へ向かうが!？ In English (Direct Translation) 「Maou! Defeat!」 To "No Name", a promise dropped in and was able to get an invitation to the birthday festival of the north's fire dragon. There was a prophecy that the Demon Lord will come there. Never easy, of course our problem children are heading north and is up to Black Rabbit to put up. Book Summary The No Names who claimed 「Let's defeat the Demon Lords!」 received an invitation to go to the North for the 「Rise of the Fire Dragon」 festival. There was a prophecy that a Demon Lord will attack, hence the eastern floor master, Shiroyasha, invited the No Names to the festival. Saying "this sounds interesting", the problem children ditched Black Rabbit, and headed towards the North, even leaving behind a message writing: "If you are unable to catch us by today, the three of us will leave the community!" W-What were these idiots thinking?! What should Black Rabbit do?! Chapters *Illustrations *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Interlude *Chapter 8 *Epilogue *Afterwords Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 000.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 001a.jpg|Audience: Oh! The Moon Rabbit is really coming! I just came to meet you Black Rabbit! Today we will see under your skirt! Black Rabbit: Advances and referee, will be led by Black Rabbit, who will be happy to serve you♪Shiroyasha: If you can see them, are nothing more than mere obscene underwear, but if you can not see them, are an art. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 001b.jpg|No-Name VS Grimm Grimoire Hamelin. The Demon Lord... The Demon Lord appereeeeeeed. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 001d.jpg|Asuka: I. . . I'm really grateful to have come to Little Garden. Black Rabbit: Wait!!! Yō: I, I, I... Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 002-003.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 021.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 067.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 083.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 107.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 115.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 147.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 199.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 241.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 255.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 281.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 316.png|Backstage progress the next volume!! YES! Asuka: Thank you all for your hard work. This is the Backstage, progress of next volume. Izayoi: Good job. This volume was our main Ojou-sama. Black Rabbit: Yes! It was a volume in which we hear a lot about Asuka-san ♪well, the next will be the turn of Yō-san. Yō: Me? Black Rabbit: Wh-what!? What's with this script!? Izayoi: What happens? Black Rabbit: The amazing next volume... It will be an episode mainly Izayoi-san and life in the community! Yō: HUH!? Asuka: Keep fighting Kasukabe-san. Over time you will be the principal. Yō: Nn. Calico Cat: You little brat... Next time you pay for this! The next volume will be released in the fall. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Part 1